ENCOM Messageboards
by Lady Idryl
Summary: Running a Fortune 500 company isn't easy. Especially if that company is Encom International. Even if you're a Flynn.  Especially if you're a Flynn. These are the messages Sam Flynn must send to his employees.
1. Chapter 1

xxxx-ENCOM Messageboards-xxxx

Running a Fortune 500 company isn't easy. Especially if that company is Encom International.

Even if you're a Flynn.

_Especially_ if you're a Flynn.

These are the messages Sam Flynn must send to (_and receive from)_ his employees.

xxx-ENCOM Messageboards-xxx

* * *

x

-**Sam Flynn'89 **_to _** Clu** and **Dan Flynn**

-No, we are not instigating a "Bring Your Program to Work" day.

-Stop asking or I will tell Alan you hacked his computer.

x

* * *

x

-**EdDillinger **_to_ **Sam Flynn'89**

-Could someone please get Rinzler out of the breakroom?

-He seems awfully attached to the candy vending machine and I could really use some caffine right about now...

* * *

-**Sam Flynn'89 **_to_ ** EdDillinger**

-The one with the Snickers?

* * *

-**EdDillinger** _to _**Sam Flynn'89**

-Yes?

* * *

-**Sam Flynn'89 **_to_ **EdDillinger**

-Nope. You're doomed.

x

* * *

x

-**Sam Flynn'89**

-Yes, there really is a blonde, 30-year-old, lab-coat wearing Alan Bradley hunting viruses in your computer.

-Someone asked about Tori.

-You know, the Encom Mainframe System-monitor.

-Yup. So.

-Yeah.

* * *

-**Sam Flynn'89**

-Get back to work everyone.

x

* * *

x

-**AnOn**

-I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes, on everybody's nerves.

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes...

* * *

-**Sam Flynn'89**_ to_ **AnOn**

-Really, Dad?

* * *

-**Alan-1**_ to_ **AnOn**

-WHY, Kevin, WHY?!

-Stupid Flynn.

-Arrghh.

WHY?!

* * *

-**AnOn **_to_ ** Alan-1**

I could always sing Journey...

* * *

-**Alan-1**_to_ **AnOn**

-Oh God, NO!

* * *

- **Sam Flynn'89** _ to_** AnOn** and **Alan-1 **

-Hey! Journey isn't that bad...

-And, Dad, quite spamming the messageboard.

* * *

-**Sam Flynn'89**

-Wait... How the heck are you even here!?

-The Grid isn't connected to the internet...

* * *

- **AnOn **_to_ **Sam Flynn'89**

-I might have... um... accidentally... erm... hitched a ride on your USB.

-And then hacked the messageboard.

* * *

- **Sam Flynn'89 **_to_ **AnOn**

-YOU DID WHAT?!

x

* * *

x

-**R_Kleinberg7 **_to_ **Sam Flynn'89**

-I just saw one of the new interns run past screaming something about 'Kevin Flynn ' and 'ghosts'.

-What the hell is going on here?

* * *

-**R_Kleinberg7 **_to_ **Sam Flynn'89**

-Should I be worried?

* * *

-**Sam Flynn'89**

-Can someone please find Clu and send him to my office? Thanks.

x

* * *

xxxxx-END OF LINE-xxxxxxx

Obligatory Author's note;

I have no idea...

Tori is inspired by Allronix's 'Mirror'.

xxx

All credit goes where credit is due.


	2. Chapter 2

Obligatory Author's Note;

I thought I had better explain what was going on...

So...

-in best imitation of a serious voice over person-

"From the eyewitness accounts of the people involved comes...

_The Situations Behind the Memos."_

_(note; situations not necessarily in chronological order- Author is not responsible for injures due to;_

_-LOL-ing_

_-ROFL-ing_

_-falling out of your chair_

_-excessive fluffiness_

_-general weirdness_

_-CLU_

_or_

_-lack of copyright. Thank you.)_

* * *

(Or,**_ How Sam Flynn was Slowly and Agonizingly Driven {further} Down the Path to Insanity by His Ridiculous Co-Workers and Their Weirdness.)_**

For every Memo that Sam Flynn posts, there is some crazy, off-the-wall, hair-brained situation that caused it...

* * *

_**/Sam Flynn's Office, ENCOM International Headquarters**_

* * *

"CLANG! THUD! BOOM! SCREEeeeeeCH!"

He was proud of himself for being relatively un-phased by the sound of his door nearly flying off of it's hinges. He reflected that, given that this _was_ ENCOM and he _was_ a Flynn, the CEO of the company no less, that tended to happen. _A lot._

__His small private victory party was interrupted by a small snowstorm of white spilling over onto his desk and an all-too-familiar voice ringing in his ears.

" SAM FLYNN!"

Without bothering to look up he chided the other, mildly,"Inside voice, Clu."

"Sorry."

Silence reigned for a few precious seconds as Sam Flynn paused midway through reading a report on ENCOM stock values to glare absent-mindedly at the stack of papers that had been flung all across his desk. At a cough from the younger of the pair that had barged into his office, however, that glare was quickly transferred to the two standing in front of him, who quickly positioned themselves in nearby chairs.

"We, ah, have a proposal for you, man.", Clu said smugly, albeit much more quietly, before draping himself across the chair in typical Clu-fashion.

Sam looked at the pile of papers, inspecting them. Not that he needed to, though.

He already knew exactly what they were.

Sam glanced up towards the two grinning programs lounging in his office, then down again at the papers they'd given him, and then back again to the programs.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _He really, really, really, **did not **need this. _

_This - he swore - this had to be the fiftieth time this day **alone.**_

"No."

Across the desk the younger program of the pair, Dan, blinked and looked crestfallen for a moment.

Then, he pulled his best puppy-dog-eyes face, and stared imploringly at his User.

" Awwww, SamFlynn, But it'll be _fun_!"

" No."

" Pleeease, please, please oh please, SamFlynn, pleeeeease."

"I said _no,_ Dan."

"_Hey_, Sam, come _on_, man!", Clu chimed in, " I mean, think about it, man! It would help them to, you know, get used to each other and, ah, work together... Better."

Dan nodded frevrently in agreement, grinning.

"Ya'know... in the future."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

His dad's doppelganger grinned nervously, realizing too late the flaws in his argument.

Sam, put his head in his hands, groaned, and then replied, " Get used to - get used to each other?! Man, if they can't even get used to _you two_ running around the office... Honestly, _Clu_, _Dan_, how do you expect them to react to other copies of _themselves_ !?"

" But-"

" No. ENCOM is _not_ having a 'Bring Your Program to Work' day!", he paused, _"Ever_. Do I make myself clear?"

The two exchanged glances, before answering reluctantly.

" _Yes, Sam._."

"Good."

He waved one hand in the general direction of the door and said, "Now, go."

They got up and trudged out the door into the hallway.

And then paused outside his window, staring at him imploringly.

Sam sighed, rolled his eyes towards the heavens and reiterated,

_"Away_."


End file.
